voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Hole in the Sky/transcript
(Alarm blaring) Keith: What's Going on? Pidge: Yeah, these have never gone off before. Lance: Allura, what is it? Hunk: Looks like you guys just saw a ghost Coran: That's just the thing. It's an old Altean distress code. One used by King Alfor's ships. Allura: Could it be? Are we not the last Alteans alive? Keith: Wait. What if someone's cloning the signal to try and lure us in? Allura: the signal is from an Altean ship, and we are going to find it. Allura: That looks like a Tel-Galax exploration shuttle. One of my father's deep space vessels. Coran: According to the ship's identification code, it's Commodora Trayling's ship. But I don't see any records of it's destination or mission. Lance:What Happened to it? Hunk: Is it suck in a wormhole? Coran: That unlike any wormhole I've ever seen. Pidge: There is a massive amount of energy emanating from it, centered right where the ship is stuck. Allura: We have to see if anyone is aboard. They may need our help. Pidge: We could send a probe over to it, see if we can get some kind of idea what this thing is? Keith: Do it. Pidge: The energy shows no signs of radioactive decay and it's not thermal. Hunk: It's not gravitational our probe is steady on course, and the light is radiating out, not in, like it would in a black hole. Pidge: But out from where? Coran: That energy signature, I know it. It's radiating quintessence! (Probe is destroyed) Hunk: Ooh! That's weird. Lance: Okay, well let's not go anywhere near there. Allura: We must. Hunk: Hold on. Didn't you just see what happened? Allura: Voltron's compositional strength far exceeds anything else in this universe. We received an Altean distress call, which must mean that someone is alive on the ship. As Paladins of Voltron it is our duty to help. Keith: Princess, I still think there's a chance that this whole thing is a trap. Coran: Even if it is not a tap, it's far too dangerous to go in there. Allura: I will do it myself if I have to. (Cut to Allura getting her way with Voltron formed) Keith: Alright, let's take it slow. Pidge, any chance you can explain what I'm seeing right now? Pidge: The Euclidian space around the ship is obviously some kind of anomaly. But the energy source doesn't originate from anything that registers with my understanding of how reality works. Keith: I will take that as a "no." Hunk: I'll scan the ship for biorhythms. (electronic beeping) Hunk: That's strange. I'm not showing any signs of life on that ship. Allura: Maybe not on this half, but there is more to this ship than we are seeing. We need to go though there. Lance: The glowy, explode-y area? Keith: Pidge, keep an eye on Voltron's vitals. Everyone, be prepared to abort if things get hairy. Hunk: Roger that. Ready to abort immediately. (rapid beeping) Pidge: Guys, my sensors are going crazy. Technically, we should be torn apart that same way the probe was. But somehow Voltron is completely unaffected by the stress of the spatial distortion. Coran: Hello? What are you seeing? I'm losing visual. Hello? (Voltron disappears into the Quintessence) Coran: No! Pidge: We must have crossed through because that's the front of the ship. Allura: Wait. Category:Transcripts